


Project Spider

by Demiwitchwoodwalker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky’s Peter’s older brother, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Gen, Hydra!Peter Parker, I torture Peter a lot in this, Injured Peter Parker, I’m sorry, Kinda, Multi, Ned and MJ are barely in this, Peter Parker Born with his powers, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter‘s name is Peter Barnes in this but he doesn’t know that, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Stony - Freeform, brainwashed!Peter Parker, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demiwitchwoodwalker/pseuds/Demiwitchwoodwalker
Summary: Peter is Bucky's younger brother and was born with his Spiderpowers. In 1940, when he was 11, Hydra took him and wiped his memories, training him to become a weapon before putting him into Cryofreeze when they found Bucky, who looked for Peter nonstop with Steve until he had to join the army during the War, but even then he didn't give up.When the Winter Soldier went back to being Bucky Hydra started sending Peter out on similar missions to Bucky and the Avengers, along with Bucky, are given the mission to stop this new Assassin with seemingly spider powers.(Sorry, I kinda suck at summaries)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfic on here. I already published the first two parts of this on Wattpad a few months ago and a lot of people liked it so.... yeah.... I decided to make it my first story on here....

Brooklyn, New York, August 14th, 1940

"Peter, listen to me." James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes told his younger brother when he heard the front door of the small house that his eleven year old brother, Peter Benjamin Barnes, and him had lived in together since their father had left to join the army being kicked in. Bucky was kneeling down to Peter's height with his hands on Peter's shoulders.

"You need to hide, ok? I'll make sure they don't find you. It's gonna be okay." Bucky said and Peter shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you." He said firmly. "I can protect myself."

A gunshot rang through the house and Peter flinched, the brave look on his face momentarily disappearing and being replaced with a look of sheer panic. Bucky quickly glanced over his shoulder to make sure that none of the Intruders had gotten to the locked door of Peter and Bucky's shared bedroom. He could make out many footsteps quickly coming in the direction of their room.

"Peter, hide!" Bucky said urgently, standing up and looking around frantically for somewhere that Peter could hide. He quickly opened the door that led down to the house's basement/bombshelter. Bucky grabbed the keys that were hanging next to the basement door as quietly as possible and he and Peter quickly went in. 

"Peter, hide somewhere. If they find us in here, don't let them get you." Bucky said sternly as he quickly closed the basement door and locked it. Peter nodded, walking over to a dark corner of the basement and starting to crawl up to the wall. 

"Got it, but if they get you, I'm helping you, no matter what you say." Peter said as he hung from the ceiling. "Because, you are my brother and my best friend, and I love you. I'm not just gonna let you die-" Peter flinched when he heard another gunshot, this time much closer than the last. "I'm not just gonna watch you die when I have the power to help you." Peter finished in a quieter tone, scared that the Intruders would hear him if he was any louder.

"Peter, I love you too, but don't do anything stupid, it'll be okay." Bucky said and went over to another corner, hiding in the shadows of the dark basement.

The basement lock suddenly exploded from outside the basement and the metal door was kicked open. Peter shrunk into the corner of the ceiling and Bucky hid behind one of the stacks of storage boxes that was next to him. 

"We know you're in here!" The voice of a man yelled, and Peter tried even harder to be unseen in the dark corner of the ceiling behind the door. 

One of the Intruders walked over to the boxes behind which Bucky was hiding and knocked them out of the way. Bucky jumped up and tried to punch the guy in the face but the guy caught his punch and twisted Bucky's arm before letting it go and punching him himself. Bucky grimaced and stumbled back a bit into the pile of knocked over storage boxes. 

"There's one of them, where's your brother, Barnes?" The guy asked and Bucky glared daggers at him, trying to stand up but a gun was pointed at his chest, pushing Bucky back onto the pile of boxes. 

"Why the hell would I tell you where Peter is?!" Bucky growled, not dropping his glare or letting any kind of fear show. 

"Because, your brother is a freak who we need for creating new weapons with his freak powers and we'll kill you if you don't tell us where he is." A different guy, who looked like he was the leader, said with a smirk on his face.

"I'd rather die than let you take my brother." Bucky growled and the guy pointing the gun at his chest scowled before changing his aim and shooting Bucky in the leg. Bucky whimpered slightly, clenching his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Bucky!" Peter yelled and shot a web (Peter has genetic webshooters, not the kind that he shoots from his mechanical webshooters that he made himself) at the guy that shot Bucky and jumped down from the ceiling. He kicked the guy in the chest, sending him flying back and away from Bucky. "Leave my brother alone!" Peter growled, with his hands balled into fists at his sides. 

"Peter, I told you not to do that." Bucky muttered and Peter glanced at him over his shoulder, worry covering the rage that had previously filled his chocolate brown eyes. 

"And I told you I wouldn't let you die." Peter said and grinned slightly before turning around to face the five guys that were now all pointing their guns at Peter now.

"Uh oh." Peter mumbled, his eyes widening in fear again. 

The guys all started to shoot at Peter who grimaced and started dodging them with the help of his "Spideysense" as Peter called it. Peter ran towards one of the guys and managed to punch the guy who was at least two feet taller than him in the gut. 

The guy who Peter had kicked away slowly got up, reaching towards his gun and carefully standing up. Bucky tried to stand up and fight the guy off seeing as he was walking towards him with his gun aimed at Bucky's head but his legs gave away under him and he fell back to the ground, grimacing. He glared at the guy and clenched his fists. 

The guy grabbed hold of Bucky's arm, who tried to fight the guy off but the guy kneed him in the stomach and pulled him to his feet. He held Bucky upright by his arm and held the gun to his temple while Bucky continued to try and fight the guy off.

"Stand down, or I'll shoot." The guy who was holding the gun to Bucky's head growled aiming his words at Peter who froze immediately after seeing the gun being held to his brother's head.

Peter's face became panicked and he slowly let his fist fall back to his side as a smirk spread across the face of both the leader and the guy holding the gun to Bucky's temple. 

The leader grabbed Peter and forced him to his knees, holding his hands behind his back. "You're coming with us, got it? Or we'll shoot your brother." He growled at Peter who in turn glared daggers at him but didn't do anything against the cuffs that the leader latched arond his wrists.

"He's just a kid, please, leave him alone. Let him go." Bucky begged and Peter looked at him with sad eyes, tears building in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Bucky. I love you." Peter sobbed out and Bucky could feel tears in his own eyes at how weak and sad his brother's voice sounded, a way a kid his age should never sound like.

"Should I kill him, sir?" the guy asked the leader who shook his head. "No, just knock him out. If the kid ever needs any persuasion we'll know where to find him." The guy nodded and raised his gun to hit Bucky in the back of the head with it to knock him out.

"I love you Peter, stay strong. I'll find you, I promise." Bucky said with tears streaming down his face. Peter nodded, tears streaming down his face as well as the guy knocked Bucky out.


	2. Chapter One

Location unknown, March 15th 2015

"Welcome back, Winter Spider, to HYDRA. It's time for another mission." A voice said as Peter woke up from the cryosleep he had been in for the past... How many years had he been here? He wasn't quite sure... His mind was foggy and anything that had happened previous to his Cryosleep was all blurry and only consisted of small bits and pieces. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he saw the face of a man who was unknown to him with somewhat stringy orangish blonde hair and blue eyes. 

"Who are you?" Peter demanded, glaring at the unknown man who smirked slightly. "I am Alexander Pierce, current head of HYDRA and you follow my orders." The man said and Peter blinked. "I don't remember you." Peter said, still not trusting this guy anymore than he did a few seconds ago. "Well of course you don't, you don't remember anything, and for good reason. Now, come with me." Pierce growled and yanked Peter out of the cryopod, causing Peter to stumble and almost fall to the ground due to how weak his legs felt from so many years of not being used. He quickly straightened his posture, not wanting to show any weakness incase they were planning on hurting him.

Peter noticed that a ring of guards surrounded him as Pierce led him through the countless dark hallways that were all lit only by flickering, dim light-bulbs that hung from the ceiling. They looked ready to strike if Peter even made one wrong move and that only further added to the reasons for Peter's suspicions that he was more of a prisoner here than he was some kind of agent or worker as Pierce had seemed to have been telling him a few moments prior. As he walked he tried to figure out who he really was, how he got to this place and why he was even there, but every memory he had was just blank, he couldn't even remember his name or where he came from.

"Winter Spider, your first mission will be an easy one to get you back into the job before we send you on your important missions." Pierce told Peter as they entered a room that was filled with different weapons and lockers. "You are to kill a man by the name of Luke Anderson, he betrayed us and told S.H.I.E.L.D the information on us that he knows. Tomorrow he will be going to a large birthday party for one of his old friends. You are to attack him in an alleyway about five blocks away from the party once it's over.

"He's supposed to be walking that direction since he lives around the corner from where you will attack him. The party ends at aproximately eleven o'clock at night and he should walk past the place you shall be hiding around eleven fifteen, you are to kill him immediately and do not leave evidence as to who did it. Understood?" Pierce informed Peter, who nodded, somehow knowing that if he disagreed with Pierce that it would not end well for him.

"Good, now it's time to remind you what we can do if you decide it would be a good idea to disobey us." Pierce said and Peter's eyes widened as an image of a chair with many small pieces of machinery around it flashed through his mind and a feeling dread washed over him. "I see you remember what I'm talking about, that's exactly where I'm taking you, so you are fully aware of what we can do." Pierce said, smirking as he led Peter back into the hallway, but this time in a different direction. Peter fearfully noticed the guards once again surrounded him the second he stepped out of the room.

While walking through the hallways again Peter couldn't help but fear what was to come, from the tiny amount of memories he had recovered on the times when he was put in the chair he could tell that it didn't mean anything good. That it meant torture, pain and agony. For some reason Peter had this nagging feeling that this hadn't been the only way HYDRA had hurt him before, he felt like they had not only physically but also emotionally tortured him, but he couldn't remember how. He wanted to run away so bad right then and there, even if it meant that he would possibly be shot down and die. That seemed like a better option to him than to become a killing machine for some organization.

Peter stopped moving his legs and stood his ground, causing a strange tingly feeling to spread through him almost immediately, as if warning him of danger. "Keep walking, Spider, or we will be forced to make you do so." One of the guards growled, pressing the muzzle of his gun in between my shoulder blades. "How would you force me to?" Peter asked, not moving an inch from his current place. "Do you want to know?" The guard growled even more angrily, pushing the gun further into my back. "Well, considering I don't know why I'm here, how I got here, who I am or who you guys are, I'm not going to do anything for you." Peter said and Pierce narrowed his eyes at Peter, having stopped walking the moment he noticed Peter wasn't following him.

"Fine, then we will make you go." The guard said and glanced at Pierce for some kind of approval, which he received in the form of a quick nod. Peter knew the butt of the guard's gun was going to hit him on the back of his neck before it even happened, yet immediately after it happened his vision faded and he slipped into unconsciousness, falling to the ground.

Small timeskip...

Peter was suddenly jolted awake by a wave of agony which rolled over him like a strong wave from the ocean onto a sandy beach, his eyes snapping open. Seconds later a scream tried to escape his mouth but was prevented from doing so due to the piece of metal that was shaped to fit his mouth for when they did this to him. The unbearable pain seemed to start wiping Peter's mind from anything besides the new mission given to him. "Stay strong..." A voice said suddenly in the back of his mind, only to be quickly erased from it as if it was never there. The main pain was in his head, his temples especially and it made Peter feel like everything was closing in on him and like he was gonna throw up.

The pain faded to a throb about ten minutes later and the chair like torture device moved forward so he was now sitting up straight, facing the head of HYDRA, Alexander Pierce. Peter's wrists were handcuffed to the chair by special, enhanced cuffs so that he was unable to escape or hurt anyone.

"You remember your mission now, Spider?" Pierce growled and Peter nodded. "Good, and what powers you possess and why you are here?" He asked and Peter furrowed his eyebrows, not completely sure about the answer to that since he only knew that he had the powers of a spider. What exactly they were, he didn't know, but that's what he knew.

Peter shook his head slightly, knowing that he wasn't supposed to speak unless he was told to. "You have the powers of a spider, all of them, and you are here because you are a special addition to HYDRA because of your abilities, and we can create weapons from the way you are." Pierce told Peter, his voice laced with hidden anger due to the fact that he had to explain this. Peter nodded slightly and Pierce nodded at the guards.

"Take him to his room until his mission tomorrow." Was all Pierce said before walking out of the room, leaving the guards and Peter alone. The guards unlocked Peter's cuffs and then immediately placed a new pair around his wrists, locking them together before forcing him to stand and leading him out into the hallways and towards his "room" which was much more like a tiny prison cell.

Another small timeskip...

As Peter laid on the cool stone floor of his cell, waiting, hoping, for sleep to overcome him so that he could hopefully escape life for a few hours. But when he did all the it left him with were confusing images of people he didn't recognize and voices he couldn't remember. He felt like he should know all of them, but they seemed to have been erased from his memory, removed from his mind, and that scared Peter even more than the idea of having to kill someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's going to take a little longer for the next chapter of this story to be published since I haven't written very much of it, unlike this and the last chapter.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to writing this and wow, why are so many people reading this?! It's not even that good, it's just something I scribbled down while bored once... But I suppose I should keep writing it if you guys want me to. I have really bad writer's block right now on this, so... sorry if this chapter is terrible...

_ Location unknown, March 16th 2015 _

Peter woke up on the hard, stone floor of his "room", feeling stiff and un-rested as if he had only slept extremely lightly for a few hours. Slowly he sat up and sighed, pushing himself back somewhat so his back was against the wall opposite the door. He blinked multiple times, reaching up to rub at them with the balls of his hands in an attempt to get them to see anything with the only light in the room coming from a thin slit in the door with a metal flap over it. “Wha-?” He mumbled, his voice rough from sleep and what he guessed was dehydration and lack of use. Before he could do anything else the door swung open and Peter felt himself stiffen in anticipation for what the person wanted.

”Your mission will begin in an hour, Boss would like you to get ready for it.” The Hydra Agent said, his voice monotone, nothing about him -not even his eyes- revealing any emotions. He gripped the gun at his side tightly in his right hand, the leather of his gloves stretched tightly over his knuckles. Peter stared at him from his position on the floor of his cell, knowing he needed to stand up or he’d be in big trouble, but not wanting to. He felt as if everything here was wrong, as if he shouldn’t be here, as if he needed to be somewhere else. The agent narrowed his eyes when Peter didn’t move, his index finger moving towards the trigger of his gun and his thumb resting on the safety lever, both resting there, ready to pull the gun out of its holster and shoot.

”Get up, Spider.”

Peter gulped slightly but still didn’t budge. He wasn’t sure what was coming over him, he knew what happened when he disobeyed. His body still ached from the torture of the previous day, becoming more painful each time he moved. The Hydra agent pulled out his gun then, pulling the safety lever with his thumb so that he could shoot as he aimed it at Peter. “I will use this if I have to, I know how fast you heal. You’d be better by the time your mission starts. Get up, or I’ll shoot.” He said and Peter glared at him for a few seconds before slowly getting to his feet. He didn't want to, but he also didn't want to risk getting himself hurt. That definitely wouldn't help him later on his mission, which he knew was something he shouldn't even consider actually going through with, but he knew he had to.

Peter said nothing as he was led out of his cell and through the winding maze of hallways of the building he was in. There were no windows that he could see, only countless identical metal doors that's smooth surfaces reflected the dim light of the flickering bulbs hanging from the ceiling. More guards joined the one that had gotten Peter from his cell, flanking him on all sides, gripping large guns tightly in their hands.

Nervously he glanced at each of the guards in turn, wondering if he would be able to fight them all off and escape this place. All of them wore identical, black, leather suits that were covered in pockets, holsters, sheaths, anything that could hold a weapon. The seven of them, a mix of both male and females, were broad-shouldered, muscles bulging slightly through their suits. There was no way he could beat them, not with everything still aching and him being severely outnumbered. Where he would go if he somehow managed to, he didn't know. In fact, he didn't even know what his own name was. He didn't know where he came from, how old he was, how he even ended up here. Peter wished he had at least some clue about something, anything, in his life before this nightmare that he had awoken to._ Maybe... Maybe there never was anything before this though... What if I've always been here? What if I don't even have a name, a place I came from, some kind of family? Friends? What if I simply can't remember why I'm really here? What if I want to be here, yet simply don't know it yet?_

Peter quickly shook the thoughts away, there was no way that was it. There was no possible way that he had ever willingly killed for these people, had willingly let them boss him around and torture him. Right...? What if he really had done that before whatever made him forget everything? Could he really already be a killer? A murderer? The longer he tried to convince himself those things weren't true, the stronger the feeling that he had done terrible things before grew. Why else would he be here? Why else would the people keeping him here send him on missions, if he hadn't done similar things before? He must've done something... Something evil and cruel, most likely.

He was ripped out of his unwanted thoughts and doubts by the feeling of the barrel of a gun being roughly pressed into his back by one of the guards. They shoved him through the first metal door that looked different than the others, with a large symbol, which looked like an octopus with a human skull as a head, carved into the front of the double doors and he stumbled forward ungracefully. He quickly straightened up however when he saw the inside of the room. A long table ran through the middle of the room, surrounded by stiff, high-backed, metal chairs, only half of which were occupied. The symbol from the door was painted onto the table and back wall as well, and Alexander Pierce sat at the head of the table, just below it.

"Good Afternoon, Winter Spider, are you prepared for your mission?" He asked and Peter gulped slightly, trying to mask the fear he felt at the sight of the cruel, coldhearted smirk plastered on the man's face.

"Yes, sir." Peter replied in a monotone voice, despite him having had no plans to speak at all.

"Good. Guards, take him to change and then take him to the transport vehicle. Do not fail this mission, Spider, or last night will seem like heaven in comparison to the pain you will feel." Pierce waved his hand in dismissal and smirked one last time before going back to speaking to the other people at the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, should I write a Superfamily AU of the MCU? I have some ideas, but I'm not sure if I should write them. What do you guys think? Would any of you read something like that? An AU where Peter's like Tony's biological son and Steve saves them from something, maybe? I'm not sure on the details, but... still, would any of you enjoy something like that?


End file.
